Black Guest
by Manechka
Summary: A very black man enters in a very black backsmith's shop and hears rumbling and swearing... It's a childish bogeyman story - a little Helloween present for my friends.


**Название:** Черный гость  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Serpens Subtruncius  
><strong>Произведение:<strong> «Пираты Карибского моря» (время действия – после ПКМ-1, а может и 2-3-4-5).  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> юмор, ну и немного хоррора  
><strong>Размер:<strong> мини-премини  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> автор фанфика отказывается от прав на персонажей Диснея. Фанфик был написан исключительно в развлекательных целях, а не ради извлечения материальной выгоды.  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> без оного.  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>PG-13 (не нам учить детишек чертыхаться)  
><strong>Статус:<strong> закончен  
><strong><br>Черный гость**

_Черной-черной ночью  
>на черной-черной улице<br>в черную-черную кузницу  
>вошел черный-черный человек.<em>

Собственно, на улице, при свете тонкого месяца, он не был таким уж черным. Может быть, немножко чумазым – ну, так с кузнецами такое частенько случается, особенно если весь день меж наковальней и углем. Это он только в темноте черным мог показаться. Рукава рубашки еще даже где-то белые. Но продолжим.

Черная-пречерная дверь с легким стуком захлопнулась за его спиной. (Черный-черный кузнец с кое-где белыми рукавами смазывал двери каждый вторник, потому что не любил посторонних скрипов. Они отвлекали его от основных занятий. Если вы думаете, что основным занятием было грохотать молотом по наковальне, так что скрип просто не достиг бы его ушей, то вы ошибаетесь).

В кузнице он был не один. Там уже кто-то стучал молотом, гремел щипцами, шипел и фыркал на огонь. «Кого ж это нелегкая занесла?» – подумалось кузнецу. Заметив в кресле чернеющий предмет, он догадливо опознал в нем шляпу. «Джек в своем репертуаре, – усмехнулся он, – опять пытается освободиться от каких-нибудь кандалов».

«Люди гибнут за мета-алл!» – услышал он сумрачное бурчание чернеющей на фоне огня тени. Тень мучительно попадала по пальцам, чертыхалась и фыркала слюной.

«Помочь, что ли, страдальцу?» – подумал кузнец и подкрался поближе, заранее предвкушая вылупленные от ужаса глаза пиратского капитана.

Тот же шипел и подпрыгивал, не обращая никакого внимания на неразличимую в окружающей тьме черную тень черного человека. Его собственные черные патлы разлетались и грозили встать дыбом от мучительных попыток освободиться от стальных оков, соединяющих запястья.

– Проклятое серебро, – бормотал незваный гость, – Проклятье! Так я и знал! Водичкой набрызгали, поганцы!

Кузнец подкрался еще ближе и в детском восторге закрыл ладошками глаза ничего не подозревающему мученику молота и наковальни.  
>– А-а-а-а-а! – заорал от неожиданности тот, подпрыгивая и со стуком обрушиваясь на убитый земляной пол.<br>– Ай-яй яй!– завопил кузнец, дуя на обожженные пальцы.  
>«Я что, промахнулся что ли?»<br>– Джек, не пугайся, это я... Дже-ек? – кузнец изумленно вгляделся в чернеющий на почти черном полу силуэт. Блики огня давали столь неверное освещение, что казалось, будто вместо блестящих финтифлюшек в волосах пирата и его знаменитой оленьей кости виднеются...  
>– Рога? – ни к селу ни к городу спросил он.<p>

Из темноты сквозь спутанные смоляные космы на него глянуло довольно мерзкое свиное рыло. По полу нетерпеливо шлепала кисточка длинного тонкого хвоста. Острые щетинки поднимали пыль. Копыта выбивали нетерпеливую дробь.

– Чёрт-те что... – прошептал кузнец со звучным именем Уильям, – и сбоку... _бантик_? – он ошарашено уперся взглядом в золотистый бантик между рожек заблудшего на огонек черта. Все-таки вкусы дьявольского отродья и знаменитого пирата в чем-то совпадали.  
>– Асмодей! – широко разведя пальцы, насколько позволяли скованные запястья, представился нечистый дух. – Освобождай меня, кузнечик, счастья привалит по самое нехочу.<p>

Уилл оглянулся на шляпу в кресле. Та пошевелилась и, вдруг выгнувшись, черным котом неспешно прошествовала к выходу из кузницы.

Если бы волосы Уилла не были перехвачены шнурком, они бы уже давно встали дыбом и ушли вслед за кошкой, но кузнец пересилил себя и на всякий случай переспросил:  
>– Это покуда?<br>– По чики-чики! – злобно проворчал чёрт и протянул костлявые лапки в наручниках, – Освобождай уж! Ты ж я вижу, парень добрый, с тебя не убудет.  
>– Ну, смотри! – сказал честный кузнец, – Я тебя освобожу, а ты исполнишь желание.<br>– Какой разговор!– чертяка попытался развести руками, но цепочка помешала. – Разумеется, желание!

Вскоре, всего через час непрерывного грохота и криков в обеих сторон, нечистый был освобожден от серебряных наручников и отпущен на длину хвоста (Уильям где-то читал, что хвост – самое уязвимое у чертей место, и крепко держался за кисточку).

– Сейчас-сейчас! Я сосредоточусь, напрягусь, обмозгую каждую детальку! – бормотал черт, перебирая ногами, как курица, готовящаяся снести яйцо. Наконец придя к окончательному решению, он внезапно прянул вверх и мгновенно оказался всеми четырьмя конечностями на потолочной балке. Где-то вдали что-то громко ухнуло, по воздуху пробежала невидимая волна, и всё стихло.

Уильям, от неожиданности выпустив хвост, начал недоуменно оглядываться. В окружающей его действительности не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Не вбежала в кузницу ясная девица Лизавета, не одарила горячим поцелуем, да и сам он как-то ничего нового не увидел и не почувствовал.

– И что? Что с желанием-то? – гневно возгласил молодой кузнец.  
>– Сбылось! – радостно отозвался черт. – Барбосса подавился яблоком и очухался только на необитаемом острове! В девятый раз!<br>– Но я же не... – начал Уилл, но его перебили.  
>– А никто и не говорил, что сбудется именно <em>твое <em>желание, приятель. Меня приперло не по-детски и очутился я в кандалах да во серебряных, но, поскольку я не сухопутная крыса, а морской черт, то встречный-поперечный капитан согласился за желание направить меня по точному адресу, где меня всенепременнейше освободят. Так и вышло, ты знаешь! – чумазая физиономия Асмодея расплылось в радостной ухмылке.  
>– Ах ты, п-поросячья харя, неблагодарное рыло! – вскричал кузнец-молодец, – Ты ж за кого меня принимаешь?<br>– Ну, исходя из твоего желания... за кого и следовало.  
>Уильям покраснел.<br>И тут Асмодей свистнул так, что заложило уши, и исчез в чердачном окне.

От этого оглушительного свиста молодой мистер Тернер проснулся. Лоб горел, ночь Всех Святых оказалась душной и отвратной на вкус. Тьма тянула к нему противные, липкие руки. На Порт Ройял явно надвигался осенний ураган.  
>«Приснится же такое!» – проворчал Тёрнер и повернулся на другой бок<p>

Джек-мартышка сидел на берегу и, скалясь белесым черепом на луну, задумчиво вертел в лапках огрызок от яблока. _Последнего._


End file.
